Treasure Planet Manga
Treasure Planet is a fantasy/science fiction manga created by Zyken. It is the first and longest manga by him. This manga was inspired by the Disney Movie which was inspired by the book Treasure Island. Plot Chapter 1: Introduction to the kids The year is 105 which stands for 105 years after Earth 2's creation. The orginal earth was destroyed in necular war and just barley enough population of creatures made it for repopulation.the young man who is our main character is Ray who is just nine years old. he asks his mother to tell him the pirate story which is about the famous crew the Space Pirates who with their infamous leader, Void, had the ability to travel through black holes and could easily steal ships using this method. he would then take all the stolen treasure and riches and store them on a dead star which became known as treasure planet. it is said that Void and his crew had perished but the golden keys, which are pieces to the map of treasure planet are floating in space, whoever they deem to be his sucessor may find all the keys and claim the entire planet. Four years later, and Ray is now twelve years old. he isn't popular at school and concerned a pest by others because of his pranks. one day he.discovers a golden key in an alley he refuses at first but moves closer. a pack of huge packraks jump out and try to attack him. defending himself from the martial arts his father taught him, he aims at the dogs only to find himself sending a pulse of energy at them. the packrats retreat and he picks up the key nothing that it is made from pure gold. he shows it to his mother and tells of what happened she goes on to explain Ray is not a human but a superior creature called a Knight and that what he used was called quin, or special energy. Ray asks if this ment treasure planet was indeed real. she says yes but doesn't think he is safe to go on a journey yet. ray pouts and with enough winning she allows it. as Ray begins to pack his items his mother pats him on the back saying his father would be proud. Chapter 2: Armaldo the chapter starts off with okami (ray) riding a huge ship and dreaming about his future as he discovered treasure planet. he spots robbers and knows he has to stop them. it only took a minor energy blast to accomplish this. however there are more then just the two he dealt with. okami finds himself outnumbered but just then a bullet hits and kills one robber. the man behind it deals with the robber, and introduce himself as Armaldo. okami thanks him and says he could have handled it armaldo disagrees. he explains that strength is in numbers. okami ask what species he was and armaldo responds that he is a adhorn. okami shrugs and replies that he is a knight. armaldo counters that he is a knight as well and his quinn allows him to control silver. when asked the same thing, okami admitted he doesn't know beyond energy blast. armaldo laughs and says that is the basic. okami realized he may have jyst gotten a teacher. the two agree to become partners. from now on. chapter 3: the voids keys as the two contiune their journey okami learns how to walk on water and other surfaces using his Quinn. he is having some difficulty but armaldo assures he will get the hang of it. chapter 4: Characters zyken wavnd: '''main character, currently 20, is the son of udhon and becomes the eventual leader of the multiverse. has brown hair and blue eyes. wears a dog cloak. powers include transforming into a beast form (think of zoroark) which gives him the abilitly to cast illusions and concume a persons soul thus gaining their abilities and memories. '''Haus Perifur: (16) '''white hair green eyes. super healing factor along with teleportation. '''Marin Perifur: older brother of haus perifur. (25) longer white hair and green eyes.powers include Osteokinetic Combat, super healing, stanima, strength, speed, and durability. Locations Treasure Planet Is one of the main driving forces of the plot. This was originally a dead star until Void, beginning using it as the storge for his treasure. it is said that planet is impossible to fond as it is located near a black hole though there are the gold keys which serve as pieces of a map to find this. Earth 2 Earth 2 is a new planet that was created in earths place after the orginal was destroyed in world war 10 which results in necular destruction. All the species that inhabited earth humans, monkeys, lions ect still live on it along with some new species like Knights and goblins ect Elements Knights knights are superior group of organisms who can harness and use Quinn. they can be any type of species humans, incarcioncon, devoil ect Knight Ranking System it doesn't take much these days to become a fully released knight. all you have to do is syronize with an item and harnesses your Quinn. so a ranking system was implemented. strongest to weakest oni ion; oniion hyper ion; anion ultra ion; cation super ion; proion basic ion; borion Quinn this energy is a combination of both physical and spiritual energies that allow users to gain incredible powers by scrynozing with the soul. when done so knights will often focus on a totem, or special object that is unique to them to help them control the energy easier. while the knight can train quinn to improve and gew stronger, it will not get any more verstile then as is. quinn while unique to every user gives every knight basic abilities such as energy blasts called ion or the ability to walk on water and other surfaces. these are achieved by minpulating the quinn in a certain way it is concider basic. everyone has their own unique quinn radiance called quinn signature. this is useful for tracking. quinn can also me manifest in different ways. such as different colors which resemble the knights personality or sometimes in the shape of an object or person. knights generally have a set amount of quinn that they can use at any given time called a quinn reserve. it is hard to gain more stanima so that's why most knights will train quinn control instead. the process of turning just one drop into a deadly technique. there is also the effects of releasing a huge amount of quinn. it can cause paralysis, and even death in a form of killer feel. knights that manage to master their quinn are called fully released knights Golden Keys are the main driving force of the plot. they are like pieces to a map and serve as the only way to find treasure planet. Triva